


Until We Meet Again

by JLSigman



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Warcraft, Tyrande/Malfurion: sex outdoors - sweetest goodbye<br/>A/N: Takes place 10,000 years before WarCraft III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Oct 8, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/27749.html)

Tyrande woke when the moon set, feeling the pull in her blood even through her pleasurable exhaustion. She could hear Malfurion's breathing, slow and even, above the rustling of the forest. When the sun rose, he would descend into the Green Dream, and only Elune knew when he would awaken. She had accompanied him to the place where he would rest, and the night was spent making love tenderly, forcefully, tearfully. The memories of this night would be all she had in the long time to come.

She knew she was not the only woman losing a mate to the Druid's Dream, but right now she already felt so very alone. There would be so much work to do, reclaiming the land after the savagery of the demons, and she would not have her steadfast lover by her side. He, like the other Druids, would be working to accomplish the same goals on the spiritual plane. She thought she held back the smallest of whimpers, but her mate knew her so well, he was already reaching for her and pulling her close one last time.

As the sun rose, Tyrande watched Malfurion fade into the mist, his eyes never leaving hers. “Until we meet again, my love,” she heard him whisper one last time.


End file.
